1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a reliable architecture and more particularly relates to mapping a sustainable, differentially reliable architecture for dark silicon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include dark silicon, portions of the device that are not powered to reduce energy consumption. In addition, the portions of the device may have varying reliability targets.